Your Dark Spark
by steelia
Summary: When Arcee's little sister Trail Sprint, a talented chemist, arrives on Earth to help Ratchet with a new form of energon, will Arcee be able to save her when she falls for the seeker trine and becomes determined to join to Decepticons? StarscreamxThundercrackerxSk ywarpxOC
1. Lovestruck

(Ok, so this story could get a little steamy, but I am trying to keep it rated correctly for this website. There may be an interface down the road, but only spark interfacing, nothing really graphic, but lots of romance and drama. Hope everyone likes it.)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Transformers characters in this story except for Trail Sprint.

Chapter 1

Lovestruck

Trail Sprint revved her engine and spun her back wheels attempting to free herself from the prison of sludge she was currently trapped in. Buried almost wheel deep in mud, the little four-wheeler's bright red paint job was now a mix of hazy red and dirty brown sludge.

"Little Sprint," Arcee cautioned her, "you're only working yourself in deeper, Ratchet said to sit still and wait, he's coming with some lifts to help get you out."

"I….don't….want…..to…wait," Trail Sprint grunted through twisting and weaving, stubbornly attempting to dislodge herself. "And…I…told…you…not….to…call….me….that."

"Ok, Litt…._Trail _Sprint, just wait for Ratchet, he'll know what to do."

"I know what to do," Trail Sprint huffed. "Ratchet's not a four wheeler, how would he know?"

"Cause he's a talented medic, used to helping bots with situations far worse than this and you're going to be training with him, so you might want to get used to his help."

Trial Sprint revved her engine again, attempting to set her right front wheel on the dry ground before her that seemed just out of reach. Weaving in a back and forth motion, she fired her engine hard one last time, spinning mud from behind her as she plastered Arcee and the newly arrived Ratchet with a fresh coating of brown muck.

"For the love of the Allspark," Ratchet rumbled.

"Sorry," Trial Sprint apologized, now freed but covered with a blanket of mud herself.

"Scrap," Arcee fired off, attempting to wipe mud from her metal frame, but only spreading it. "Little Sprint, you've got to be more careful and less stubborn. You're new here and this is a vastly different world than Cybertron was, you have a lot to learn, especially about mud."

"I said I was sorry," Trial Sprint groveled. "I just don't like feeling trapped like that."

"Well, what's done is done," Ratchet said wearily, "this mud isn't coming off without a good hose down."

"I'm already headed that way, you don't have to tell me twice," Arcee replied.

"Wait for me," Trail Sprint said, transforming and cringing a little as she felt mud shifting and creaking into her seams. They would all have to hose off twice, once in bot mode and once in vehicle mode to remove all the dirt.

Trail Sprint moved to follow her big sister and Ratchet when a strange sound and glint in the sky caught her optic. She moved toward it, curiosity claiming her as she was pulled in the direction of whatever it was she had noticed.

The three jets flew in formation with controlled precision. The sun flashed against their metal frames, creating sparks of light that glinted in the sky. It was a testament to their brazenness and pride that they flew out this close to the new Autobot base, they knew the Autobots weren't as powerful without Optimus and they wanted to show that they knew that. Trail Sprint watched as one of them rocketed closer to her, filling her surroundings with the sound of sky-splitting thunder, a roar that seemed to own the ground she stood on as she felt the earth jarring beneath her. A second jet suddenly jolted up, tearing through the sky in a blazing ascent, cracking the air as he stood his jet form on its tail. Still a third jet cut through the air on a speed-streaked decent wrapping around and spinning into a playful barrel role.

They were breathtaking Trial Sprint sighed as she stood in awe, continuing to watch them twist and weave with such supreme precision and control.

"Decepticons," Ratchet yelled at her from up ahead. "Trail Sprint, we have to get out of here!"

Trail Sprint backed away slowly, still memorized by the display above her, although she felt a panicky little tinge of fear, she also felt a strange little purring inside her spark at the sight she was witnessing. If they wanted to kill her, they already would have, surely they must have known she was there, standing almost right beneath them. They could have mowed her and her spark down right where she stood. But they hadn't, this was only a show, a message they were sending, to display their power and the Autobot's lack of it. And what a display it was Trial Sprint thought.

"Trial Sprint!" Rachet beckoned again.

Finally Trail Sprint transformed hastily and bolted away from the winged sirens. She was an Autobot after all and was here to help Ratchet with the new form of energon he was developing. She couldn't let him know about the feelings she had just felt stirring inside of her. She tried to shake the thoughts out of her processors as she speed back to base. But now that she had stood in _that_ presence, felt the air shake around her as it careened in the rocketing roar of those powerful jet engines, she couldn't help but sigh at the thought of that power moving over and claiming her small frame.


	2. Encounter

(Well, here is the second chapter. Thanks to Vampireyautja and DearieForever for your review and to answer your question Vampireyautja, no this Starscream will not be whiny. That is not how I like to write his character. I feel like he was way more whiny towards the end of Transformers Prime season two then his character has ever been, especially in G1. He had some funny moments in G1 and had situations get out of control, but above all he was ambitious, ruthless and would not hesitate to attack even Megatron.)

Chapter 2

Encounter

"Hurry, get inside," Arcee urged Trail Sprint.

Trail Sprint zipped into what was now the Autobot base with Ratchet closing the hatch door fast right behind her. The U.S. Government had them situated in a military installation on an island in the North Pacific Ocean. Their old base had been desecrated and destroyed in an attack by Megatron's forces; an attack that had taken Optimus' life. Miko, Jack and Raphael had been sent back to their families after Agent Fowler deemed the current situation much too unsafe for them to remain with the Autobots, they were now all in witness protection.

Earth was becoming a different, metal world made of technology and Cybertronian architecture due to the ongoing terraforming. Some humans had fled into hiding; some had surrendered and were now slaves of the Decepticons. The U.S. Military united with other world militaries and the Autobots to continue in their fight against the Decepticons.

Trail Sprint didn't like the feel of running. It showed weakness and she didn't like feeling powerless and weak. She hated the idea that this is what had become of the Autobots, hiding out on an island, running in fear.

"So who were they," she questioned Arcee.

"They're the elite seeker trine, lead by Megatron's second in command, Air Commander Starscream."

"Oh," Trail Sprint said.

"Thundercracker and Skywarp arrived to join Starscream not long after our base was destroyed. The three of them can be very deadly. Starscream was the one who offlined Cliffjumper," Arcee explained. The sadness of loss showed in her optics as she relived the memories of burying her partner. Hers were old optics, the sights of war and too much loss had aged them and hardness showed through from behind their light.

"I'm sorry Arcee," Trail Sprint consoled her.

"Me too," Arcee whispered.

"Well, this red energon isn't going to stabilize itself," Ratchet broke up their conversation. "We appear to be safe for the moment, no sign of the Cons on the monitors. How bout giving me a hand," he said to Trail Sprint.

"I'd be happy too," she told him. She was ready to change the subject and get her mind onto something else. She always threw herself into her work when she needed a distraction.

"Well, I'm going for a recharge you two," Arcee sighed, "wake me if you need anything."

"She seems depressed sometimes," Trail Sprint confided in Ratchet once Arcee had left.

"Well, when you've been through what we have…"

"I know Ratch, she just told me about Cliffjumper."

"A sad situation," Ratchet shook his head, "Cliffjumper could be stubborn though, that's why he and Arcee got along so well, being so much alike and all, but that brazenness often put him in danger. Which is why you must be more careful," Ratchet cautioned Trail Sprint.

"I know," Trail Sprint said sincerely, "it was dumb of me to go exploring the mud like that after Arcee told me not to."

"Well, you learned your lesson," Ratchet replied, "just don't make the same mistake twice."

"I won't," Trail Sprint smiled, "no more mud."

"I have an errand I need done and I would do it myself, but I have to stay here and monitor this compound," Ratchet told her.

"Oh," Trail Sprint questioned.

"We need hydrocarbon to add to the red energon to see if it will stabilize it. Hydrocarbon is a main component in oil and there's plenty of that here on the base. I need you to drive down to hangar 31 and retrieve some of it from the humans in the mechanical repair bay."

"Sure," Trail Sprint agreed, eager to please Ratchet. He was a legend in this field Trail Sprint thought and it wouldn't hurt to make a good impression on him.

Trail Sprint cruised the stretch of road that led to hangar 31 on her way to fetch the oil. Heading west, her optics were treated to a human sunset, sun scorching the sky with red and orange embers as it retreated beneath the horizon. Dusk was approaching and Trail Sprint flipped on her headlights as she drove along the narrow roadway.

The attack was sudden, throwing her off the road and flipping her over violently two times before she was finally able to transform, only to be pinned to the ground by some type of web substance.

"Ha Ha Ha," a proud laugh cackled as eight legs approached her.

Trail Sprint bucked hard against the sticky web, fidgeting and trying to worm her way out, but she remained trapped.

"Never thought I'd find you Autobots here, hiding like human rats, you used to have standards," the voice taunted.

"Who are you," Trail Sprint growled.

"I am Arachnid, the last thing you'll ever see before your spark is snuffed."

Arachnid stood over Trail Sprint, all eight legs surrounding her pinned frame. "First I take her partner Tailgate's life, then I take her little sister's spark too," Arachnid laughed.

So that's what happened to Tailgate, Trail Sprint realized. Arcee never talked much about that ordeal.

"Well, as much as I'd like to continue this little conversation," Arachnid gloated, "it's time to finish this."

Trail Sprint winced as she heard the shot fired, then her optics sprang open wide as Arachnid nearly collapsed on top of her before attempting to scurry away only to be shot in another leg.

"It is you who is finished Arachnid," the one with the red line on his forehead exclaimed.

The jets took turns as Trail Sprint still lay helplessly pinned, a captive audience to this brutal slaying. One jet shot one leg, then the next took his turn, shooting another leg off. With no way to run, Arachnid tried futilely to fire off a shot at Starscream, only to miss and infuriate him all the more.

"Oh, Arachnid," Starscream purred, "you really need to work on your aim, you're getting rusty."

The jets closed in on her to finish their massacre. The three of them firing round after round into her frame until it was nothing more than a mangled, sparkless hull.

Trail Sprint began to panic as she heard the firing stop. She struggled hard against the web, hoping to break free and flee into the shadows of the nearby vacant buildings. This area of the base was uninhabited and there was no one around to hear the shots fired and call for help, not that it would have done much good.

The jets approached her, wings glinting in the setting sun. Powerful legs balanced elegantly on heeled thrusters. They stood over her, looking down. From this vantage point, they looked taller than the highest towers of Iacon.

"Not going to beg for your life hmm," Starscream spoke. His words dripped with venom and honey. His voice a smooth, rich rasp.

Trail Sprint couldn't speak, her optics locked with Starscream's, silently pleading for mercy.

"Poor little butterfly, caught in the spider's web," Starscream whispered darkly as he moved his claw along her frame, toying with the web that held her. "It seems we have found our little audience from yesterday," he said to the other jets.

/_Star, she's so young_/ Thundercracker communicated to Starscream over their private line, attempting to softly persuade him to show some mercy.

Starscream raised a clawed talon into the air and sliced quickly through the web, freeing Trail Sprint without a scratch to her frame. Trail Sprint sat up wearily, too weak to stand. She placed both hands on the ground to each side of her, attempting to steady herself and prevent her frame from trembling uncontrollably. Starscream was now kneeling beside her, red optics hot with intensity as he questioned her.

"Did you like spying on us Autobot?"

"I wasn't spying," Trail Sprint spoke softly, "you were right out in the open, anyone could see you, you were so loud, it caught my attention," Trail Sprint pleaded honestly.

Starscream moved his fiery optics down the length of her frame, then back up to meet her own optics. It was an intimidating look that made Trail Sprint hesitate and take in a long unsteady breath as her air exhaust shakily drew in air. She moved to scoot back a little as being this close to Starscream was making her uneasy, only to bump into Skywarp behind her, who was only seconds ago in front of her. Trail Sprint let out a little squeak at this discovery and Skywarp only laughed.

"Boo," he said.

"I wasn't spying," she repeated. "I didn't know who you were, I was only watching because…cause…you were beautiful," she finally admitted.

"We were what," Starscream asked sarcastically, laughing.

"You were beautiful flying in the air like that, it's like you owned the sky."

"That's because we do," Thundercracker told her.

"Tell me little one, what do you think of the beautiful jets now," Starscream purred the question deadly as he traced his claw around her chin and over her faceplate.

"Are you going to kill me," Trail Sprint asked meekly.

"I don't know, maybe," Starscream toyed with her as he continued to trace his claw along her frame.

"You got the spider bot, that seems to be who you were hunting," Trail Sprint tried to reason with him. "Why can't you just let me go, I won't tell anyone what happened, I promise."

"You promise, really" Starscream repeated her words, taunting her as he raked his claw along the right side of her faceplate and down her neck, sending a shiver of pleasure coursing through her.

Skywarp moved in from behind, placed his mouth on her neck and gently bit some of her most sensitive wiring. Trail Sprint let out a long, lingering sigh as she relaxed into his embrace. It had been a year since she had interfaced with anyone, since she broke it off with her ex-partner. Even then, they had been awkward and new to interfacing. These guys were experienced and good, and they were just playing around.

Trail Sprint tried to get a grip and resist the pleasure over taking her. She reminded herself that one of these jets was the bot who offlined Cliffjumper, hurting her sister deeply. Her processors knew this, but her spark betrayed her, it wanted them and Trail Sprint knew there was no reasoning that could allow her to resist.

"MMmm," Trail Sprint moaned, melting into Skywarp's arms as he held her from behind.

Thundercracker moved his own claw up the side of Trail Sprint's thigh, touching and teasing. Starscream watched the scene, admiring the look of bliss on Trail Sprint's faceplate before moving in himself, kissing the front of her neck and moving his glossa down her chest.

"Oh Commander Starscream," Trail Sprint breathed.

Starscream's comlink buzzed. It was Megatron. Leave it to him to ruin our fun Starscream thought bitterly.

"What is it," he barked, trying not to sound as annoyed as he really was.

"I trust you have located and eliminated Arachnid," Megatron inquired.

"Of course, we have her lifeless, ravaged hull to prove it Lord Megatron," Starscream replied.

"Good, bring it back to the Nemisis, I want to put it on display as a reminder to anyone who seeks to defy me."

"Of course," Starscream replied hastily.

"Ah," Trail Sprint let out another sigh.

"Is something wrong Starscream," Megatron questioned.

"No Lord Megatron," Starscream lied smoothly. "Everything went according to plan, we are headed back to the Nemisis."

Trail Sprint whimpered as they withdrew from her, waking up from her lazy haze of pleasure.

The thought quickly crossed Starscream's mind that one of Soundwave's drones could have just recorded this whole incident, likely as Soundwave was to have one lurking around. Oh well, Starscream pondered, let Megatron see how he had just made an Autobot cry out his name. Maybe if Megatron did more interfacing, he'd be less cranky. It wouldn't hurt him to be more persuasive and less of a brute. Sometimes persuasion worked wonders Starscream thought as he glanced back at the still pleasure-stricken Trail Sprint.

"Don't worry little one, we'll continue this later, I _promise_," Starscream assured her, in that silky rasp that she now found more sensual than terrifying.

Trail Sprint watched them rip to the air. She was left sitting on the ground, thinking of how she had almost gotten gang-interfaced by the three Decepticons elite seekers. Almost, she thought pitifully. She wondered what lie she would tell to Arcee, Ratchet and the others once she got back to base, because there was no way she could tell them the truth. She shook her head and closed her optics, an Autobot in love with the Decepticons, like a moth drawn to a purple flame.


	3. Abduction

(Ok, so chapter 3 is up. Thanks to everyone who is following and reviewing, it is good to hear that people like the story. )

Chapter 3

Abduction

Megatron stared at the sparkless husk that was once Arachnid. It lay at his feet, a mangled heap of scrap metal. He hadn't reflected much on her death, there wasn't much to think about, Arachnid wasn't worth it. She had contributed nothing to the Decepticon cause while alive, all the while sneaking behind his back in a plot to destroy him. And she hadn't even been that good at that. The little human slaves were of more use to him than she had ever been, they served him so obediently, without question, working in energon production, small maintenance tasks, whatever their tiny hands could accomplish. He could have slaughtered them all, but he was a famed gladiator of Kaon, the fiercest of them all, the fragile humans were no worthy opponents to one of his stature. The ones who had surrendered to him had begged for their lives and he found a certain charm in that, they had nothing to fear from him as long as they knew their place and respected him as their rightful master.

There was only one that had ever lived to tell the tale of betraying him, Starscream. It scared Megatron sometimes how much he cared about Starscream. Not in a romantic way, never, Megatron was a fierce fighter and all mech, it was more of an admiration for him, for his cunningness and his ruthlessness. He loved Starscream like a brother and at times, their friendship was pretty tight, Dreadwing had found that out the hard way.

Megatron could hardly blame the little femme he saw on the surveillance video sprawled out among the seekers, sighing his SIC's name. What femme wouldn't want a powerful Decepticon? The seekers often got very wound up during a kill, thirsting for the spilled energon of their enemies, and needed something to relax and unwind them after an attack. It wasn't uncommon for them to take whatever or whomever they wanted when arriving back from a heated battle. This little femme had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time, but didn't seem to be minding Megatron noticed. Still, Starscream had failed to mention this information to him and _that_ he would need to be questioned about.

"You wanted to see me Lord Megatron," Starscream stated coolly as he entered the room. "Oh….that," he smirked as he saw the footage on the monitor.

"Yes," Megatron replied. "You let an Autobot escape?"

"She's a talented chemist, I have reason to believe she is working on a more stable formula of red energon alongside the medic Ratchet. She could be useful to us, but I want to give her a chance to learn more of Ratchet's formula before we abduct her."

"You had an opportune chance to abduct her during this incident," Megatron scowled. "What makes you so sure you will have the chance again?"

Starscream wordlessly looked at the display screen, a pleasure-enthralled Trail Sprint crying his name, then back at Megatron.

"See to it that this plan of yours is carried out," Megatron commanded. "This Autobot could provide us with a distinct advantage in eliminating the remaining Autobot resistance and finally declaring our victory over this planet."

"Of course, Lord Megatron," Starscream said smoothly, he bowed an exaggeratedly ceremonious bow before exiting the room, it was almost cocky Megatron observed.

Megatron shook his head; no he certainly couldn't blame Trail Sprint.

* * *

"Who did this to you," Arcee yelled furious, questioning Trail Sprint. She would have the head of whoever had hurt her little sister.

"This spider bot, she came out of nowhere and pinned me to the ground in her webs," Trail Sprint told her.

"Arachnid," Arcee growled, "that glitch killed Tailgate."

"I know," Trail Sprint said, "she…..joked about that while she had me pinned down."

Fury took over the expression on Arcee's faceplate, but she fought to bring her demeanor under control, remembering what Optimus had always told her, revenge only clouds the mind.

"She'll pay for this," Arcee told Trail Sprint.

"She already has," Trail Sprint replied. "These jets, the ones we ran from, they came hunting her, they shot off her legs and killed her, it was pretty bad. I escaped while they were fighting," Trail Sprint lied.

Arcee could not help but show a little smile of satisfaction as she hugged Trail Sprint. Apparently Megatron didn't share the same sentiment as Optimus when it came to revenge and he hadn't wasted any time when it came to dealing with Arachnid.

"Well, the important thing is you are safe," Arcee told her.

"You know I'm not a sparkling anymore Arcee," Trail Sprint said, "I _can_ take care of myself."

"I know Little Sprint, but you are also the youngest among us, there is no need to put you in danger if unnecessary."

The seekers hadn't treated her like a sparkling Trail Sprint thought, not in the least.

"I'm going to go recharge, tell Ratchet I will try for the oil again tomorrow, I'm just tired right now."

"Sure, I'll tell him, get some rest."

* * *

Trail Sprint sat outside in the breezy morning sunshine. It had been a week since she had encountered the seekers and had tried to put them out of her mind, throwing herself into her work and helping Ratchet finish the formula. Now that they had it completed, she didn't know what they could really even do with it. A less volatile, faster version of red energon than before? So they could what, sneak on to the Nemesis and defeat Megatron? That thought almost made Trail Sprint laugh out loud. There were six of them and thousands of Decepticons. Sometimes she thought the Autobots just needed to get real and admit the war was over. Slag, even some of the humans had admitted that. She and the other Autobots were the ones in hiding, not the Decepticons. The Decepticons were cruising around on the grand war-ship Nemesis like they owned the planet, which they pretty much did. She sometimes wondered what Megatron was like, she didn't really know much about him, only what she had been told, which was probably biased. He wanted order, had wanted to bring the fighting amongst the city-states of Cybertron to an end, even if through his own tyranny rule. Well, that might have been better than the constant fighting Trail Sprint reflected.

"Sorry to interrupt your deliberations, little one, but you're going to have to come with us," a deep voice purred.

Trial Sprint froze. She hadn't even heard them coming this time, they must have used a ground bridge or something, she thought, knowing the one that the deep voice belonged to was Commander Starscream. His wings casting an ominous shadow on the ground as he approached her.

Trail Sprint forced her gaze up to meet Starscream's, her spark trembling, her optics showing more panic than she would have liked.

"You sure know how to beg for mercy little one," his dark voice rasped, "even when you don't say a word," he purred, closing in on her and tracing a clawed finger around her petite mouth.

"You're just going to snatch me, in broad daylight," Trail Sprint whimpered, her voice shaky.

"That's what it looks like doesn't it," Starscream smirked down at her.

"I can't…my sister…..I can't leave her," the words stumbled out of Trail Sprint's mouth.

"Look sweet spark," Thundercracker said, closing in from the side, "this can be gentle….or it can be something else, either way, you're coming with us."

"And we would prefer gentle," Starscream told her, still tracing his claw around her chin, down her neck.

"because we don't want to get rough with a little thing like you," Skywarp finished the sentence.

"No," Starscream assured her smoothly, "I'd much rather have your pretty little frame in one piece."

His touch was so gentle, Trail Sprint noticed, gliding over the surface of her faceplate like silk. He could have snapped her neck in half within seconds if he wanted to, or ripped out her spark like Cliffjumper, instead his claws traced soft caresses along her frame.

"What do you want with me," she nearly sighed.

"Maybe we just want you," Thundercracker replied, "for breakfast," he laughed sensually.

"but you're a bonded trine," Trail Sprint said between heavy breaths, "I'm not even a seeker."

"We won't hold that against you," Skywarp whispered from behind.

"Unless you want us to," Starscream grinned down at her. His red optics shined like fire danced behind them, he was thoroughly enjoying the mixture of pleasure and fear swirling around inside of Trail Sprint. It was delicious. She would make a beautiful pet for his trine.

The ground groaned beneath Trail Sprint's feet as the wind whipped around her, picking up dust and dirt, flinging it about. A powerful hum filled the air as the Nemesis approached, claiming the sky with its massive presence. Trail Sprint stared up at it, mouth open in awe at its shear size, its purple hull covering the sky for what seemed like miles, blacking out the sun above her.

Trail Sprint looked back to Starscream, speechless, questioning.

"Welcome home, Trail Sprint," was his only reply.

"


	4. Through Enemy Eyes

(Ok, time for chapter 4. We get to see more Cons in this one…and Trail Sprint starts to see things from the Cons' perspective…oh and of course, more sexy Screamer. I am off from work on holiday a few days this week, so hopefully will be able to finish up the story.)

Chapter 4

Through Enemy Eyes

The room was vacant and dim, only the hum of the Nemesis' power-core could be heard as Trail Sprint awoke, onlining in what looked like a medical bay. She was strapped to circular, metal table with a monitor attached to her. She groggily looked around, trying to detect if she was damaged in any way, she couldn't remember what had happened. She nearly jumped out of her frame when Knockout appeared, startling her.

"You fainted, my dear," his charming voice cooed.

"I _did_," Trail Sprint said in disbelief.

"Sure did, Commander Starscream had to carry you through the ground bridge,"

"Wow," Trail Sprint said embarrassed.

"Of course," Knockout grinned, "he didn't seem to mind."

Trail Sprint smiled sheepishly, the whole ship probably knew what had been going on between her and the seekers.

"No need to be shy," Knockout assured her, "I'm no stranger to affection. I once cared about someone myself, I still do, even though he's gone," he said sadly, glancing at an image of a mech on a nearby monitor.

"What happened, did the relationship end bad," Trail Sprint asked.

"His name was Breakdown," Knockout told her. "He was taken from me," he went on, his hand trembling and balling up into a fist, "I still can't believe it sometimes, there are some nights that I still miss him lying beside me in the berth and it hurts to wake up and he's not there. A human terrorist group named MECH took his spark from me, killed him, then tried to wear him like some kind of costume in an attempt to be one of us, such an abomination," Knockout frowned.

"I'm so sorry," Trail Sprint sighed sadly.

She never thought she would see the same look in a Con's optics that she had witnessed in her own sister's optics at the loss of her partner.

"So," Knockout began, trying to change the subject, "what's a little set of wheels like you doing hanging around with the elite seeker trine?"

Trail Sprint could only smile, if she could have blushed, the cheeks of her faceplate would have been red.

"Ah, well, the seekers do have a certain charm," Knockout observed. "Speaking of Commander Starscream, I should let him know you're online, he wanted you to join him and Lord Megatron once you awoke."

"Lord Megatron," Trail Sprint repeated hesitantly.

"Sure, you know, the big guy," Knockout told her. "Commander Starscream wanted to have a little meet and greet to introduce you two."

"Oh," Trail Sprint said, "but I don't know anything about Lord Megatron."

"Well," Knockout prattled on, "he's tall, likes high-grade and for entertainment enjoys gladiatorial sparring matches. Steve here will take you to his quarters," Knockout gestured to the Vehicon now waiting in the entry-way."

Trail Sprint looked hesitantly at Knockout.

"You know Trail Sprint," Knockout told her matter-of-factly, "there is really only one bot on this ship that anyone needs to worry about, and your interfacing with him, or at least you will be."

"_Ok_," Trail Sprint replied, "_I'll_ go."

The halls of the Nemesis were vast and seemed to go on forever, their immense walls stretching high to the top of the ship. Trail Sprint was surrounded by purple, the royal color of the Decepticon faction. It was a _nice_ ship, nicer than the nearly abandoned base she had been hiding out in. As she walked its grand halls, she couldn't help but feel small in comparison to the powerful Decepticon aura that filled the air. Steve walked confidently beside her, a proud Decepticon. She noticed the purple insignia on his chest, she wondered if she would have one like it soon.

They arrived at the entrance of Megatron's quarters and Steve pressed a button on the panel beside the door, requesting permission to enter. An inscription above the door announced the fact that these quarters belonged to his supreme lordship, Lord Megatron and Trail Sprint got the impression that you didn't just walk up to this door and ask to enter without being summoned here first.

The doors slid open and she entered along with her escort. Megatron stood in the center of the room, his back to her, gazing out a nearby observation window. Starscream sat in Megatron's chair, his heeled thrusters propped up on Megatron's desk.

"Well, look who finally decided to online," he teased Trail Sprint. He turned his optics to Steve, a wordless glare that told him his job was done and it was time for him to exit.

Megatron was massive. His broad shoulders were capped with thick, metal armor, accentuating his powerful build. His sheer size alone was all he needed to be terrifying, at least to Trail Sprint. She felt like a sparkling in his presence. His even tone and eloquence when he spoke surprised her.

"Trail Sprint," he turned to her, addressing her by name, "Starscream tells me you're a talented chemist and that you have developed a new formula for red energon alongside the medic Ratchet."

"That's correct, Lord Megatron," she responded.

"Do you have the formula in your possession," Megatron questioned.

"Yes," Trail Sprint replied.

"Are the Autobots planning to use this red energon against us?"

"Yes," Trail Sprint admitted, "and they're probably going to get themselves killed."

Megatron paused, reflecting on what Trail Sprint had just stated.

"Tell me Trail Sprint," he finally replied, "why would you make such a statement."

"Forgive me for speaking so boldly Lord Megatron, but after witnessing what I've seen here, I just think that is what will likely happen. My sister and the others, they just don't get that the war is over and they have lost, but I do. As much as I care about my sister, I'm tired of hiding."

"You are making a wise choice Trail Sprint," Megatron informed her. "Knockout has a vast amount of responsibilities dealing with the medical issues of this ship's large crew. He could use an assistant of your talents in dealing with the additional research he conducts."

"I would be honored to assist him Lord Megatron."

Starscream was getting bored. Sometimes Megatron could go on and on he thought. He had been busying himself playing around with one of Megatron's datapads, but was quickly losing interest in that. He turned his attention to Trail Sprint, her delicate frame looked even smaller standing next to Lord Megatron's. He wondered if she could feel his eyes on her, staring at her with his predator's gaze.

"Then we are in agreement," Megatron said, wrapping up the conversation as he sensed Starscream's restlessness. "Starscream, you and Trail Sprint are dismissed."

Starscream rose from the chair where he was seated and walked slowly toward Trail Sprint.

"After you," he purred, opening the door for her.

Trail Sprint walked beside Starscream down the long corridor. He towered over her, her own height only reaching his chest.

"Where are we going," she ventured to ask.

"My trine and I are having a little celebration; we hoped you would join us."

It wasn't really an invitation, Trail Sprint noticed, more of a command.

"I would love to," Trail Sprint played along, knowing she didn't really have a choice.

"So, how long have you been a Decepticon," she asked him.

"Since the war began," he replied.

Wow, Trail Sprint thought, she knew he was older than her, but didn't realize how much older. Since she came into existence, there had only been the war, she had never known anything else. Starscream was old enough to remember a time before that.

"What was it like before the war," Trail Sprint asked.

"Before the great war, there were dozens of little wars, between the city-states, all struggling against one another for energy, my own city-state of Vos was fighting a war against Tarn. Megatron wanted to end all that and bring unity among the city-states through one united government."

"Which he would rule," Trail Sprint added.

"Well someone had to," Starscream scoffed.

"Why would the Autobots want to stop Megatron from uniting the city-states," Trail Sprint wondered.

"It was in their best interest to keep the fighting going, through that they were able to control a lot of the energy sources for themselves," Starscream told her.

"So you ruled Vos," Trail Sprint asked in awe.

"You ask a lot of questions don't you Trail Sprint," Starscream remarked in a tone that told her he was tired of this conversation.

"Sorry," Trail Sprint apologized.

"It's ok," he said less harshly. "Vos is in the past now little one, we have to look forward to the future."

"You know I'm not that little," she told him, remembering how she hated it when Arcee had called her Little Sprint."

Starscream stopped walking, he turned to her and backed her into a nearby wall.

"I'll call you whatever I like," he rasped. "You belong to me and my trine and you will get along a lot better here if you just accept that. Do you know why the other Decepticons haven't ripped that Autobot symbol right off of your frame? Because they know who you belong to, and they know I would tear out their energon-dripping sparks if they dared touch what is mine."

"I understand Commander Starscream and I'm sorry, I just hated it when my sister used to call me little, she did it all the time."

"There is nothing wrong with the way you are Trail Sprint," Starscream told her, "you're delicate," he said, brushing his thumb across her forehead, "beautiful and vulnerable. The Autobots treated you like a soldier and not the beautiful femme you are. Well, I'm not an Autobot," he said lowering his mouth to meet hers.

She accepted the kiss and breathlessly pressed herself against Starscream's larger frame.

Starscream sighed a deep, regretful purr, breaking off the kiss, "My trine would slag me if we got started without them. There waiting for us."

Trail Sprint entered the trine's quarters with Starscream escorting her. It was a beautiful, vast space, the only part of the ship she had seen so far that was not purple, but instead had white walls with a mix of sky blue and large observation windows looking out on the sky itself.

"Your home is lovely," Trail Sprint remarked to all of them.

"Thank you," Thundercracker replied, accepting the complement. The seekers prided themselves on their elite class and style.

"It's your home now too," Starscream told her.

"Would you like something to drink," Thundercracker offered, handing her a cube of energon. He and Skywarp had already been drinking a cube of it themselves and Trail Sprint accepted, immediately feeling a warm, heady swoon come over her as she took a drink.

"Wow, this is strong high-grade," Trail Sprint said.

Skywarp chucked, she was no Decepticon he thought, that was certain.

Thundercracker smiled a warm grin at her, taking the energon cube from her hand. He took her faceplate in his hands and gently brushed his lips to hers. Starscream moved in from behind her and placed his mouth possessively on the back of her neck, gently biting at the sensitive wiring there just behind her audio sensor. Trail Sprint arched her neck into Starscream's kiss, her frame begging him to continue. She exhaled an appreciative sigh as she sank back into Starscream's arms, her mind buzzing with pleasure signals as Thundercracker continued a trail of kisses down her chest, hitting all of the sensitive wiring there. Skywarp had joined them as well, kissing and teasing all of the places Thundercracker was not. And all Trail Sprint could do was lay there, helplessly limp in their embrace as they tortured her with pleasure, showing no mercy. Her overload was intensely pleasurable, but gentle. The trine didn't have to make it that way, they could have made it shake her to her very core, causing her to blackout, they could have made it hurt, but there was no need for that kind of roughness with Trail Sprint. That kind of interfacing was something they only enjoyed amongst the three of them.

Trail Sprint sighed shakily, opening her optics slowly. Suddenly it was Starscream who was in front of her while Thundercracker held her from behind.

"Did you like that little one," Starscream asked, smiling a satisfied smirk down at her.

"Yes," Trail Sprint breathed the word.

"Well, it's always nice to be appreciated," Starscream boasted.

Thundercracker took both of Trail Sprint's arms with his hands, intertwining them with his own larger arms. He gently spread her arms apart, exposing her spark chamber to Starscream. Trail Sprint knew what was coming and she didn't care. There was no way to fight it and she had come too far to turn back or say no now. She rested against Thundercracker, allowing Starscream to open her spark chamber, exposing her spark. Starscream leaned in to Trail Sprint, claiming her mouth with his own and pressing their spark chambers together as his older, more powerful spark seized Trail Sprint's, intertwining with it and claiming it as a part of its own.


	5. Loss

(Ok, this is the last chapter and it's going to get a bit darker. I have enjoyed writing this and don't worry nothing happens to Screamer. The story will just take a little bit of a darker twist and there is a surprise ending that you are probably not expecting. Thanks again to vampireyautja, grievousorvenom, shadic-3000 & dearieforever for your reviews and everyone who followed the story. )

Chapter 5

Loss

Trail Sprint lay close to Starscream, her head on his chest as she lay cuddled at his side. Thundercracker was already up stirring about their quarters, trying to be quiet so he would not wake his still sleeping trinemates. Trail Sprint had already awoken, but lay sandwiched between Starscream and Skywarp, enjoying the feel of their large war-build frames pressed against her. Being this close to them, she could more easily make out the details of their elegant wings. She was also more keenly aware that they both had powerful weapons systems, the null-ray on Starscream's arm was currently draped across her back. She felt safe in his arms. The previous night was the first time in what seemed like ages that she fell into recharge feeling secure, like she didn't have to worry about an attack breaking out or being offlined in her sleep.

Starscream exhaled as he stirred awake, stretching a little as he ran his finger up Trail Sprint's back. She sighed a little purr as she looked up at him.

"Mmmm, you're awake already," Starscream commented in a raspy morning voice.

"Your wings are beautiful," Trail Sprint blurted out.

"Well, good morning to you too," Starscream purred.

He moved his way to a sitting position as did Trail Sprint, their movements waking Skywarp.

"Commander Starscream, yesterday…..," Trail Sprint ventured carefully, "why didn't you want to talk about Vos?"

Starscream visibly stiffened and even Skywarp seemed a little standoffish at the mention of Vos.

Trail Sprint braced herself as Starscream's optics flared red at her. "I'm sorry," she said, dropping her own optics.

"Then why did you bring it up when I told you that it is in the past," Starscream questioned.

Trail Sprint continued to look at the floor. "Because I want to help you, when something is bothering you I want to know."

"Why," Starscream pushed further.

"Cause I love you Commander Starscream, and your trine," Trail Sprint replied, forcing her optics to look at his.

"You _what_ Trail Sprint," he laughed amused.

"You heard what I said," Trail Sprint told him,

"Decepticons don't talk about love Trail Sprint," Starscream scoffed.

"but I'm not a Decepticon ," she countered, "I still wear the Autobot insignia and don't guess I'll be getting one like yours anytime soon."

"I kind of like it Trail Sprint," Starscream teased, tracing the insignia on her chest plate, "it's kind of nice to have a little Autobot pet of my very own."

It was a testament to Starscream's rank that he had and kept an Autobot pet aboard the Nemesis. His power was blatantly on display for all to see given the fact that he had her. And Megatron said nothing of it, only Starscream could do something so mischievous and not draw Megatron's wrath.

"Why can't I have one like yours," Trail Sprint sulked.

"Trail Sprint," Starscream began, "you will never be a Decepticon warrior. At most, you will help Knockout in his lab where you will be safe. Because if you were ever hurt in battle, I would slowly gut the bot that did it, slice off their neck and rip their spark out. And I might not stop there, I might just rip this whole place completely apart. So you see, it is in everyone's best interest that you stay safe my dear little pet."

Trail Sprint was speechless, processors still reeling from the images of Starscream ripping into someone.

"We don't like to talk about Vos, because it was our home and it was destroyed and there is nothing we can do to reverse that, I like to consider myself forward thinking Trail Sprint," Starscream said firmly.

"I'm sorry Commander Starscream, I won't bring it up again."

"You don't have to keep calling me Commander Starscream Trail Sprint."

"Why, what _should_ I call you," Trail Sprint asked curious.

"Why don't you try _master_," he responded.

"Master," Trail Sprint repeated.

"That's right," Starscream replied, a direct look on his faceplate.

"I brought breakfast now that you three are awake," Thundercracker came in, bearing a tray of energon cubes.

"It's ok Thundercracker, I'm a little worked up now," Starscream told him, "I think I'll just have my breakfast in berth," he said as his claws began to trace patterns over Trail Sprint's chest plate. She sighed appreciatively as the three of them took her again.

* * *

"Little Sprint, Little Sprint," Arcee called as she drove frantically around the hilly area where she knew Trail Sprint was last seen before her disappearance. It had been a day since she went missing and Arcee's processors raced at the panicked thoughts of something happening to Trail Sprint. Maybe Arachnid had not died and had came back for Trail Sprint, maybe the Con's had her. Arcee had never felt so angry or so helpless. Slag this war her processors screamed. If Trail Sprint had never came here to help Ratchet, she wouldn't be missing now.

"Little Sprint," Arcee yelled again, her voice cracked, both from emotion and from the constant calling for her little sister. She was growing weary. She transformed and rubbed her hands across her tired faceplate. She radioed the base and Ratchet answered.

"Ratchet," Arcee spoke.

"Yes, Arcee," Ratchet responded, "did you have any luck locating Trail Sprint," he asked concerned.

"No," her head hanged down.

"Arcee, come back to base, it will be dark soon, you shouldn't be out there alone with all these Con's running around."

"I have to find her Ratchet," she replied defiantly.

"You'll never find her if you slip into forced recharge from lack of energy, you need to rest."

Arcee exhaled a troubled sigh.

"Maybe you're right," she admitted hesitantly, kicking the dirt beneath her feet.

"Yes, Arcee….I'm only telling you what's best….," Ratchet's response was cut off by a loud explosion.

"Ratchet," Arcee screamed.

"Arcee…..," Ratchet responded weakly, "the red energon, it's destabilized…an explosion….."

His sentence faded and Arcee heard only silence over her radio comm.

"Ratchet," she cried out. She quickly transformed and cut into the ground beneath her wheels as she gunned her engine and raced back to base.

* * *

"You told Commander Starscream _what_," Knockout asked as he and Trail Sprint worked on one of Knockout's latest research projects.

"I told him I care about him," Trail Sprint replied, not wanting to use the L word.

"And you're still walking around, huh," Knockout pondered. "He must really like you in…."

"Hey," Trail Sprint cut him off.

"He must really like you," Knockout corrected his sentence smiling.

"So….Lord Megatron seems nicer that I would have thought," Trail Sprint changed the subject.

"To be honest," Knockout said, "he hasn't seemed himself since Arachnid's death."

"Oh," Trail Sprint replied, "he didn't seem to like her much, he wanted her killed."

"She betrayed him," Knockout told her, "at one time, they were friends, maybe more."

"I _see_," Trail Sprint replied, brows raised a little.

"Attention, Attention crew of the esteemed war-ship Nemesis," a Vehicon's voice came over the intercom, "we are changing course to investigate an explosion detected at the Autobase base, all crew members should be on high-alert."

"Oh no," Trail Sprint said out loud.

"That's too bad Trail Sprint, I'm sorry," was all Knockout could say.

"Maybe it's the red energon," Trail Sprint replied sadly, knowing how unstable it always was.

"I guess we'll find out," Knockout replied.

* * *

They were all dead. Arcee sat on a rock with her head in her hands. The base was in ruins, the human military busied themselves going through the scrap rubble, trying to gather any equipment still of use and looking for any remaining Autobot parts that were scattered about. The smell of charred metal filled the air and Arcee shook her head, standing up and dusting herself off. She had to get away from the scene and decided to go for a drive.

Arcee drove in silence for about 3 miles, her mind blank as she stared ahead of her, driving to the end of the island where the boat ports were. The horizon was filled with miles of water and distant islands ahead. Arcee was going to end it. She would drive into the ocean and with no energon to sustain her, she would eventually offline at the bottom of the sea. With Trail Sprint likely dead and the other Autobots offlined in the explosion, she was tired of fighting. Arcee's wheels skidded to a halt, screeching against the ground as she came to a sudden stop. The Nemesis lurked in the distance. A purple giant in the blue sky. Arcee transformed, if they wanted a fight she would give them one, what did she have left to lose. Sure she would likely die, but better to go out like this than rusting at the bottom of the ocean.

A ground bridge formed in front of her and Megatron himself appeared.

Arcee raised her arm to fire, but Megatron interrupted.

"Arcee….wait," he told her, holding up a massive hand.

"Why," she screamed.

"I didn't come to fight you," Megatron replied, "I came to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you Megatron," Arcee yelled.

"We have your sister," Megatron told her.

Arcee was shocked into stunned silence for a moment and then shot back.

"That's what you wanted to tell me," she growled, her optics bright with emotion.

"She's safe Arcee," Megatron assured her, keeping his tone calm, "and she is bonded with Commander Starscream and his trine."

"They forced her," Arcee yelled.

"No," Megatron replied. He presented a small monitor to Arcee, showing a recording of Trail Sprint and the trine together.

Arcee dropped her eyes, not used to seeing her little sister in such an intimate predicament.

"I apologize if the image is offensive, recordings such as this are normally kept very private by Soundwave" Megatron told her, "I know she's your sister, but its direct proof that she has very willingly accepted the bond."

"I see," Arcee replied, not knowing what else to say and finding herself shocked by the images.

"Your sister has realized what you have not," Megatron continued, "the war is over, and she has chosen a new path, one that you can also choose Arcee," Megatron told her. He walked closer to her, placing a large hand on her shoulder.

Arcee wished he would just scrap her, tear her into and get it over with, but instead he placed a hand on her chin and drew her mouth to his.

"I have been alone for too long Arcee," Megatron told her, "there is no reason for you to remain out here alone too."

Arcee relaxed a little, it had been so long….far too long….since she had been held by a mech, especially one as strong and powerful as Megatron. And she was so tired of fighting.

Arcee looked up into the optics of the mech she had fought all of her existence. "Megatron," she replied, "I accept your offer."

* * *

(Ok so that's the end. Hope you guys enjoyed it, told you it would be a surprise ending! LOL; I think its interesting to give Megatron a love interests _besides_ Starscream. By the way, the military base described in this story is real; it is called Johnston Atoll and has been closed since 2004. )


End file.
